A Constant craving
by Mrs Dougie Poynter
Summary: A story about how love can be found in the darkest of times with the most unexpected person. Oc/Neville/Draco, love triangle NOT SLASH Rated T to be on the safe side
1. Part 1

**"Cadence, wake up"** The sharp rushed sound of her mother's voice cut through my dreams like a knife through butter. **"Wake up, wake up Cadence!"** The persistence of my mother caused me to roll over and mumble softly in my sleepy daze.

**"Mum, we don't have to wake up at four am to go to the station; I told you this last year and everyone before that."** But leaving for Hogwarts was the last thing on Judy Matthews mind...

**"Get up, get up now! The death eaters are coming**!" Shooting up in bed, I looked at my mother with fear painted all over my pale face, the death eaters were coming, they were coming here, I was too scared to ask how she knew, but I knew that it must have been bad for my mother to wake me at this hour with that look of such fear and worry, it scared me more than anything in this world, my mother was a strong woman and yet she looked as if she was breaking down the longer we sat on my bed. I dreaded to think what it would be like to lose my family, what it would be like to watch my little sister die, or my mother and father to be tortured.

Slipping out of bed, I grabbed my cloak with the Ravenclaw badge stitched onto it and wrapped it around my shoulders before slipping on a pair of shoes. Gathering up my wand and last couple of things I needed, I rushed into the hall and down the steps to look for mine and Lydia's trunks, I knew it didn't make sense, but I couldn't help it, we were leaving in the morning, we needed our things! Casting a quick expanding spell on my pocket I opened my pocket and heaved the heavy trunks into my pocket, if we weren't coming back at least they'd have their Hogwarts things.

**"Cadence, where are you, quickly now, hurry!"** Running up the steps as fast as I could trying hard not to fall over my untied shoelaces, I picked up my cat Lord Meowington and then looked around as the sound of the door being blown open echoed through the house. Running along the passage trying to catch my breath, I burst into my Fathers study and looked at my mother and little sister who had just let her snowy white owl Henry out of the window and was now shaking with fear.

**"Where is Dad?"** I asked looking around trying to find him in the room, he had to come, he couldn't leave us alone!

**"He's holding them off."** Panic appeared on my face, I needed my father, he couldn't leave us or risk death. "**Cadence come along!"** Feeling my mother's hand on my forearm I tried to pull away, I needed my dad.

**"I need to help him!"** I cried out, trying to hold back the tears as I tried to pull away and get to the door.

**"You need to go with your sister, get her to safety!"** My mother pleaded with me, but I couldn't, he wasn't going to die alone, I loved my father, he was my role model.

**"No, I need to help Dad!"** Getting away I went to open the door as a little voice reached my ears.

**"Cady please..."** Stopping dead, I turned and looked at my sister, she was so little, and she looked like me but smaller. Chocolate brown hair, piercing blue eyes, she had a bit more of a rounded baby face than I did because she was still growing into it and she was slightly podgier than me too, but she was like a little mini me. Moving away from the door, I took Lydia's hand and looked at her.

**"It will be okay, go on you first, I will be right behind you, I promise."** Watching Lydia get into the fireplace I looked at her and bit my lip softly. "**I'll be right behind you." **Looking at my mother, I smiled weakly.

**"Take care of her Cady, we'll be there soon... I hope**." Nodding I took some Floo powder and got into the fireplace, taking a deep breath I looked up at my mother and dropped the powder before saying where I wanted to go. As the flames started take me away the door flew open and in came the death eaters, screaming out for my mother, my lungs filled with ash and I started to cough, I knew it was too late; I was gone and my parents were going to either be forced to join or worse... be killed


	2. Part 2

**"What do you think Cady? Cadence, are you okay?"** Staring out of the train window I watched the world whizz by, I hadn't spoken since Neville, Harry and Luna had joined me in the compartment, my parents were still missing, they hadn't shown up this last night or this morning, it was worried, I felt sick to my stomach I hadn't eaten anything since dinner last night because I felt so sick I was sure it would just come back up. We had arrived at Neville's Grandmother's house late last night, the only reason she knew we were there was because I was having a coughing fit when I entered through the fireplace because I had inhaled so much ash. Lydia was so terrified, she had hugged me tightly until Neville's Gran and Neville (in his cute little pyjamas) had entered the room, not too impress with the noise of me choking and demanded to know what was going on.

**"Earth to Cadence?" **Snapping out of my trance as Neville clicked his fingers in my face to get my attention; I turned my head to look at him and Luna, I was tired, I knew I looked tired and I just couldn't bring myself to talk to either of them about what was going on inside my head. Noting the concern over Neville's face, I smiled softly and brushed a strand of my chocolate brown hair behind my ear.

**"I'm fine."** I lied. He then in turn gave me the 'I didn't ask' look. I didn't know what to do; I didn't know how to tell Lydia there was no news from our parents yet. The Ministry was apparently looking into it, and well I didn't believe that for a minute, they would find them after all they were as useful as a liquorice wand. Glancing at Luna, I could see she wanted to say something but clearly couldn't find any comforting words. Giving her a reassuring smile, I then looked at Harry, me and him weren't exactly friends, we knew each other and we'd talk if we were in the same room, but other than that he didn't know anything about me and all I knew was that he was friends with Ron and Hermione and he was the boy who lived.

"**Don't worry, it will be okay." **It seemed to be the only words Luna was able to muster and well, I would like to say I appreciated the effort, but I honestly didn't, I didn't want pity, I wanted my parents. Looking over at Luna, readying myself to spout some sort of thank you I realised she wasn't looking at me, in fact I wasn't even sure if her words were for me as she was looking at Neville and hadn't blinked yet.

**"Excuse me." **I mumbled softly not looking at either of them, before slipping out from where I sat next to Neville. I didn't even give him time to stand up; I just slipped out climbing over to get away from them. I walked quickly, not looking back, not believing what I saw Luna... Neville, Neville and Luna... No, it couldn't happen... Could it? I felt like I had been punched in the chest, this couldn't be happening, why was it happening? Glancing slowly back I could have sworn they were holding hands, I felt sick, I felt like the warm acidic liquid was slowly moving up my throat. Why hadn't he told me they were an item?

I liked Neville; I had since I was fourteen years old and in this past year I had fallen even more as he had been amazing with all that he'd achieved, but him and Luna? It wasn't fair... They were near enough perfect for each other, and while I could have had him long before, well I thought I could have had him long before, I was scared... And now I was even more terrified of losing him. We'd been friends since the age of three and were even boyfriend and girlfriend at the age of five, well until he tripped and dropped my doll in the pond and as a result I pushed him in too, we broke up after that.

**"Woah, careful!"** Snapping out of the Luna and Neville situation, I span around to find myself face to face with a rather firm, muscular chest.

"**Seamus..."** I said softly with a weak smile. Feeling his arms wrap around me, I looked up at him and raised my eyebrow a little wondering what the hell he was playing at hugging me, but the words didn't come out. No, instead I found myself relaxing a little and hugging back. I wasn't a big hugger, I hated hugging... But there was something nice about this hug, about feeling close to someone when I felt so alone, being comforted when even though he wasn't comforting me I could feel like he was.

**"I didn't know you felt that way about me!"** His words made me smile slightly, the first smile since last night. He had a habit of making me smile, Seamus was a nice guy, good looking too with his toned body, accent, lush locks and deep eyes, but there was just something about him that made me not attracted to him, I wanted Neville, with his blond hair and brown eyes. Why didn't he want me?

**"Oh, well you know what they say Seamus; being ignored for nearly a year makes the heart grow fonder."** I joked giving him a shy little smile. Me and Seamus were friends, we had been for a long time, since first year when I saved his ass from being pranked by the Weasley twins and ever since we'd gotten on rather well, in fourth year he asked me to the Yule ball and well we had fun and yes okay we shared a single kiss and then last year we didn't talk at all. But I honestly don't have feelings for him, any sort of crush I had for him was over after we kissed, it was like it helped me get over any sort of feelings I had if that makes any sort of sense. He isn't my type; he's the type of guy I am friends with and nothing more.

**"So... How are you?"** He questioned still hugging me, I didn't know what to say I wasn't sure if I was totally honest, I was worried about my sister, worried about my parents and freaking out about Neville and Luna, what was I meant to say, he was a friend, but he wasn't a super good friend.

"**Okay... I think. How about you, how was your summer?" **It was all I could say, I didn't really know how I felt at this moment.

"**I'm good, so was summer... Listen Cady, I'm sorry about your parents; if you need to talk... you know I'm here." **I just nodded and smiled a fake 'I appreciate it' smile, it was a nice thought but I wasn't ready to talk to anyone, not even Neville yet.

"**I... should go; I need to check on Lydia." **Pulling away from him, I glanced back to see Neville staring toward where me and Seamus had been before making my way quickly out and off to find Lydia.

Lydia was a second year Hufflepuff, unlike me who was a Ravenclaw. Then really I could understand why, we were total opposites I guess, she was rather fragile and away with the fairies compared to me, I was a bit of a hard faced intelligent cow really, there was just some sort of lack of emotion inside of me, I didn't know how to talk about my feelings with people, I couldn't admit how I felt about people and well I guess it was why I'd only had one boyfriend (I dated Terry Boot) and we broke up after a month because he was too clingy and I couldn't take it. Neville was different though, I could talk to him, and I could rely on him, rest my head on him when I needed a friend and know that he would listen. He was the same with me, I knew about his parents, he'd even asked me to go with him once and I did, granted I waited outside, but I still went with him and he was greatful to have a friend outside waiting for him when he got out.

Getting through the sea of other houses from different years, it brought me to a place where I felt I kind couldn't really be bothered to find my sister for now; after all I was sure that I could find her before the feast. It was after all nearly time to get off of the train anyway, she'd be fine for a few more minutes, I hoped she was having a good time, a better one than I was, after all if I wasn't going to go see Lydia, I was going to have to go back to the compartment with Neville and Luna, joy. Slowly walking back, I could tell we were getting closer and closer and while I was worried about not having my parents at home safe, I couldn't help but selfishly be a little excited about sixth year at Hogwarts. I was seventeen this year and so soon I'd be a fully fledged wizard and I couldn't wait!

By the time the train stopped, I was sat back with Luna and Neville and staring out of the window, not talking and looking at the familiar signs of Hogsmead station, I was glad to be back here, I couldn't wait for classes to take my mind off of everything. Getting up, I grabbed my backpack and slipped it onto one shoulder and then turned around to see Luna had gone on ahead.

"**Cady…"** There was something about the way he said my name, it was always so unsure, nervous, it was cute really, really cute. Looking at Neville, I guessed this was it; this was the moment he told me he and Luna were dating, maybe I should silence him, tell him I already knew that he was and that I was _happy_ for them and then walk out before he could say anything. No, the right thing to do was listen to him wasn't it, he was one of my best friends and it was the polite thing to do wasn't it? I guess it was, so I looked at him, tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, folded my arms and gave him a soft smile.

"**Yes?" **I asked waiting for him to tell me he was in a relationship and break my heart without even knowing it.

"**Is… is there um, is there something going on between you and Seamus?" **

"**What? Where did get an idea like that?"**

"**I saw you, you looked close… Is there something going on?"**

"**No, Nev, you're my best friend if there was something, I'd have told you… but there is nothing." **I wanted to laugh, he was asking me that question and I could clearly see there was something between him and Luna, talk about double standards… Wait a minute… was he jealous? No, that was impossible, then again there was a bit of a stutter, was it possible?

"**Are you two coming?" **Looking at Luna, who had appeared at the door, I suddenly felt so much better about the two of them. Nodding softly I headed out to the carriages with my friends; maybe this year was going to be okay… I just needed my parents to be okay and this year could quite possibly be one of the best I'd ever had…

Well a girl can dream can't she?


End file.
